


A little bit of winter in the middle of summer

by medorus (synecius)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Jihoon is an awesome hyung, M/M, wonwoo doesn't actually appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synecius/pseuds/medorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu is cold. Or maybe he just misses Wonwoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little bit of winter in the middle of summer

Mingyu sat on the bed and let out a sigh. His body felt cold, his muscles felt heavy and his eyes felt tired. And sad, all of him felt sad. However, that was nothing new. Since last week he had been waking up late at night, with goosebumps and his heart feeling heavy. Since last week he remained lying on bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping to get warm enough to go back to sleep.

Dark circles had begun to appeared under his eyes, and although no one said nothing, he could feel the worried gaze of the other members on him.

He rubbed his eyes, pouting when they met their empty bed, and dragged himself to the kitchen. After all, food was the solution to all of his problems. Even insomnia. He prepared himself a small stack of sandwich - Seungcheol will probably complain to him for having eaten everything _again_ \- and took them to the room.

"Mingyu?"

Surprised at the sudden voice, his heart skipped a beat and he almost dropped the plate. Fortunately for him, Jihoon took his arm and steadied him before he could wake the rest of the guys.

"Thank you, Hyung"

"What are you doing here?"

Jihoon sat back down on the couch, pushing aside piles of papers and music sheets to leave a space for him. Mingyu sat beside him and spied his friend's work as he munched on a sandwich.

"I couldn’t sleep"

Jihoon nodded and turned his attention back to the notebook in front of him. After all, it was not uncommon to see members walking late at night because of their lack of sleep; their changing schedules and stress from their work often not letting them sleep.

Mingyu sighed again and led the second sandwich to his mouth while staring blankly at the wall. Jihoon glanced at him with raised eyebrows.

"I never saw someone eating a sandwich so depressingly. What happened?"

Mingyu shrugged and failed to contain a pout.

"I miss Wonwoo" The words that he had been keeping in his throat since last week came out without his permission. He sighed again. Jihoon expression softened and raised a hand to pat his shoulder. Mingyu chewed on his lip and tried to explain: "There are times when I wake up cold in the middle of the night, and only when he lies down beside me I can go back to sleep"

"He will come back soon, Mingyu. He just needs to rest on his own"

"Yes, I know, I know ..."

 "You want me to sleep with you?"

Mingyu chuckled at his hyung's flushed cheeks and shook his head.

"I'm fine. Keep working" He finished the last bite of his sandwich and stood up.

 He left a kiss on Jihoon's forehead, who rolled his eyes and wiped it with the back of his hand, and returned to his room, feeling a little less sad.

 

 

THE NEXT DAY.

A great uproar woke Mingyu, who took a while to differentiate his right hand from the left, and use them to get up. Without bothering to change his clothes, he went into the hall to see why the rest of the members were so happy.

"It is adorable"

"Can I keep it?"

"The fans are going to love it"

Mingyu stood on his tiptoes to see over Minghao's and Jeonghan's heads, but he still couldn’t see anything more than a lot of hair.

"What is the fuss about?" He asked no one in particular.

"Wonwoo"

"Wonwoo?"

"Mingyu!" Jihoon pushed through everyone and held out a small yellow plushie. "Wonwoo sends greetings, and this. For you"

Mingyu ignored the "ewwww" from Vernon, and took the note hanging from the plushie’s arm.

_Jihoon told me that you are having insomnia again. I hope this helps you sleep until i can return >.<_

Mingyu smiled as much as was humanly possible and hugged the plushie, releasing a pleased breath because _yes_ it was as smooth as Wonwoo and it also smelled like him.

That night, Mingyu didn't feel cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching previews of Mingyu with the plushie and i thought "he probably sleeps with it" so the fic happened. Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> @ me: [twt](https://twitter.com/bubblehamu_)
> 
> (special thanks to my [beta](https://twitter.com/onrainynights), ilysm)


End file.
